Ice and Color
by Mad Cat23
Summary: I have no idea who I am or what I'm doing here, but I'm sure my new found friends will help me. If they believe me that is. I don't know what will happen next, because just when I found them I passed out. Would you believe it! I passed out in front of the Guardians?
1. Chapter 1

**Do you see me?**

For 4 centuries I have watched them. For 3 centuries I've watched him. And trust me I've tried all I could to make them see me, but no one can see me...not even that guardians. *sigh*

I walk around in the black of night. The moon is hidden and all is black. It's the time just before a new moon. And still he lights up like light bulp in the dark. Who could ever mistake that white hair for anything else.

You probably wonder why I haven't introduced my self by now. I would really love to, but there is one slight problem with that: I don't know my own name! I don't know who I am...I even doubt that I even had a life before Pitch or master, as he wants me to call him, found me. But what would I know?! I can't remember! So far I've been all around the world trying to find something that can jog my memory. In about 3 centuries the only thing that run a bell in my head was the moon and recently Valentines Day. I don't know...there's just something about the name that makes me feel like I've heard it before, but sadly I don't know. Like a lot af things.

Well, then let me tell you what I do know:

One. Pitch is an annoying idiot who's probably impotent or something.

Two.I was found close to his lair.

Three. When ever he needs to try something out he tries it on me. He claims there's no one else he can "practise" on. (That's not true and he knows it!)

Four. My right eye is the most facinating thing I've ever seen. Pitch hates it and constantly tells me to cover it up. I adore it and since I love it why should I keep it hidden? The thing about it is that you can see all kinds of colors in it! It stands in vivid contrast to my pitch-black hair. My other eye has a clear, deep color of green. Looking into it reminds me of a day in May with the sun set high.

Five. I love colors! Though black is starting to grow old. (guess why, I dare ya)

Six. I don't feel cold or hot. I've slept for over a week in the south pole and taken a swim in hot lava. You wouldn't believe how much fun it is to slide down the mountain side in lava. Like you'd do with waterslides.

Well, back to buissiness. I've had a lot of fun giving Jack's snow balls color and watching him look at it in wonder. The look on his face is just priceless!

And every now and again I would tease the Easter Bunny by taking the eggs he's just painted, make them white again and then put them next to him again. It did delay easter for half a day one year. He got so furius that he almost saw me. But just almost. When Pitch found out he used it to give me these awfull nightmares for decades. But I got back at him in '78. I made his rope neon pink for a whole day. He stopped with the nightmares after that. In fact he left me completely alone for about 20-30 years after that.

I loved every second of that. Had I only known what he had been planning during that time. One day I was having a relaxing time in a really good lavapool when a black horse appeared behind me and grabbed me. It didn't even care to toss me on it's back. I shortly learned why...it took like no time at all to get to Pitch. In fact I had seen these horse-like creatures around every now and again during the night, but those where small and this one was huge.

"So how do you like my little nightmare?" Pitch came out of that shadows and smiled proudly over that...that...thing! "Like it? Sure, but it needs some more color. I think pink or babyblue would fit perfectly with it's yellow eyes." I said in a sarcastic tone as I pulled some hardend lava off my left arm.

I had just gotten it off when Pitch hit me square in the face. The slap/punch sent me to the ground coughing. Sure he had hit me before, but never with such strength!

"You impertinent little girl! Who do you think found you and cared for you for so long?! And you dare stand up to me like that!?" There was a slight pause before he continued. "Lucky for you I have more need of you alive than dead. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to see how this would work."

That was when the horrors and the torture began. I wont go into detail about it. It's too painful to remember, but I still have the scar from when he whipped me in the same spot for a long time. He said it was to improve his aim. Like hell it was! It was to hear the delight of me screaming!

In whose moments when I was left to myself in some remote cell somewhere I wondered why he had even bothered to take me in ine the first place. Did he know something I didn't? If so what?

You know I learned something very important during that time: Someone immortal can get bruises and cuts! Nothing serious, but still it looks ugly. There was one thing Pitch did tell me some time after he found me and it was that I'm immortal. That was the only thing he bothered to tell me. I think it was more like his tongue slipped.

I also think this was his revenge for '78. Some times for days at a time he would torture me. Either with his new power or by rubbing it in that no one except him could see me. That no one else knew I existed. He always takes pleasure in seeing me sad or fearful.

But I held on to the hope that it would end at some point. And so it did...I didn't really notice at first, but at some point he started to come less and less to me for "perfecting his skill". I started to plan how I would escape. My powers were weaker than they had ever been. But I gathered as much as I could over time and weakened the bars that held me in this dungeon. I found out almost at once that Pitch's powers were weak towards my colors. Though it took some time I finally got out and found the surface. For some odd reason I felt like I should go to where I saw Jack become Jack Frost. I got there just in time to see the nightmares chase Pitch back into the hole he came from.

They completely ignored me. I wasn't afraid of them or Pitch anymore. I landed on the ice and watched as the guardians got surrounded by children. I got a tear in my eye as a boy hugged Jack. It was so touching.

But once I figured out they were about to leave I had to think fast! It didn't matter where on that blasted sleigh I was I just had to get on it, they couldn't see me any way.

Just as the sleigh took off I swear I heard some kid yell this:"Hey, who's that pretty lady with the long, black hair?!"

And just before we were out of sight I swear again that I caught the eye of a rather large girl with spiky, dark brown hair. Was she wearing a tutu-skirt?!

Well, never mind that, thought to myself, I'm on the way to Santa's place and I can never go back to Pitch. I wonder how his face would look like when he found my little "present".

I had been looking back and when I turned my head towards the sleigh (I had grabbed on to the rear-thingy and sat there) I looked into a pair of perfectly icey-blue eyes.

I looked around for at moment to see if he could be looking at something else, but every time I turned my gaze back to his it was fixed on mine. I tilted my head first left then right and to my astonishment he did the same!

I waved in different ways and he did the same. It then dawned on me that perhaps he could see me! I pointed at myself and, in a barely audiable whisper, asked if he could see me. He nodded.

I could hardly hold back my happiness! I felt like screaming, crying and laughing all at once.

I just sat there watching him and crying at the same time. The sleigh gave a slight thump and we had landed. That was when I saw it! Santa's workshop! Well, not exactly, but still.

After I had gotten that in I turned to Jack again grabbing his shoulders. "YOU CAN REALLY SEE ME?! YOU CAN REALLY, REALLY SEE ME!?" He was probably taken quite aback at my reaction, but nonetheless he nodded. I let him go and started to rant like some crazy person. "Oh my gosh! This is so awsomely...awsomely, hilariously awsome!" I grabbed my hair and gave some sort of weird jump. "Do. you. Have. Any. Idea. How. Awsome. This.?!" I hadn't noticed how close I had gotten to him, but someone coughed. That was when I realized that the others could see me too. Their eyes were as big as a lava crater! "Y-you...can see me too?" And that was when I apparently passed out.

* * *

**So I hope you guys loved it as much as I did writing it! You will learn her name in the next chapter. Don't worry. ^_^**

**If you have any ideas along the way (after a few chapters) please let me know in a pm. I do not accept requests from people without an account sorry. **

**Please RxR **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pranks and Fun-times**

**Jack's PoV:**

I had just gotten on to the sleigh when I heard Cupcake ask who the lady with the black hair was. I looked around in the sleigh and there were no lady with black hair. Okay, so she had to be on the sleigh, but not in it. Weird, huh?

So I looked to either side of the sleigh, both front and back. It was when I looked to the back that I saw her. Her hair wasn't black, but more like a golden honey. But the most amazing part about her wasn't her hair, no it was her eyes! One was as green as the grass on a noon day in May and the other had all the colors I could think of and more. I caught myself starring into them and feeling drawn like I've never been drawn to a person before. She was so amazing and before I realized it she was looking at me. Her eyes became wide with wonder then doubt and then disbelief. She looked around as to see if I was looking at someone else. Strange...

She looked back into my eyes when she seemed to realize that I wasn't looking at someone else. She then went on to tilt her head to the left and then right. I did the same...not wanting to let her gaze go. The next thing she did was the puzzling thing about her, she pointed to herself and, I could barely hear her speak, she asked if I could see her. Being as dumbstruck as I were I nodded and to my surprise she started crying, but it seemed to be out of mere joy and not sadness.

"Jack, is everything alright back there?" North had noticed my odd behavior. "We have a stowaway on the sleigh and I must say she's...something...in a good way of course." I was going to say really beautiful, but went with something. It was a bit embarrassing to admit that I had been starring at her all this time.

"I can't see a thing, mate." Bunny was now looking as well. " Kangaroo, you're looking at the wrong side of the sleigh. But I think it's best if you don't look at her now...she seems a little...to the odd side." "Have you seen her hair? And her eyes are like nothing I've seen before! Wonder what her teeth looks like" Tooth had now taken a peek and hopefully not scared her. Though I doubt the girl had noticed anything.

Sandy had been fast asleep since we took off and had therefore not noticed anything. For the reminder of the trip back to North's workshop I argued with Bunny about him not being a kangaroo.

When we got off the girl got even more ecstatic over me being able to see her and she seemed awestruck just by being here. When she realized the other guardians could see her she passed out. I wonder why. But I'd have to wait till she came to again. From her reaction she wasn't used to anyone seeing her. We would our answers when she woke up again.

**The Girl's PoV:**

I had this wonderful dream about creating all these wonderful rainbows and seeing all the children's happy faces as I made the snow glow in all sorts of colors and then I saw them. That was when I woke up. I didn't open my eyes right away, but rather I tried to figure out if everything was real. I could feel soft sheets, I smelled some different things...hot chocolate, wood, paint, burning wood...like from a fireplace.

That was when I opened my eyes and sat up in a jolt. So it was true! The guardians really could see me! I don't know why but I felt amazing just thinking about it and that was when I remembered passing out in front of them. How embarrassing was that?!

"Ya feel'n better there, matey?" An Aussie accent came from the fireplace. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw none other than the Easter Bunny! I got out of this huge bed and walked over to him.

"So it really is true that you and the others finally can see me!" "Sure we can see ya. Why shouldn't we?" I walked over to the window next the fireplace and turned towards him again. "For around 400 years no one except Pitch could see me and now all of a sudden you can. It kinda feels both crazy and good at the same time" As I looked out again I hugged myself and felt like a child opening a long awaited present from Santa.

"Wait...wait...wait...let me get this straight! You mean to tell me that for 400 years none of us could see you?!" I nodded. "Except Pitch" "Except Pitch. Hmmmm...Wait 'ere for a bit while I get the others" He walked out the doors. I don't know anything anymore, just one thing and that is that I could never go back to that cave again. Not that I really wanted to, but it still made me kinda sad. I wonder if it's because I'm in a totally unfamiliar situation. That would probably be it. I sat down on the window sill and noticed some ice-flowers on the glass. I held out my hand and blew some colors on to it. I watched as the colors spread and made the ice reflect them back into the room and made it look like a rainbow was in the room.

I had been so occupied with the colors I hadn't heard anyone come into the room. "Ahem" The sound snapped me out of my own little world and back to reality. I must admit that seeing Jack there with them made my heart beat a little faster. I'm pretty sure I blushed a little. I hope he didn't notice.

"I hear we were not able to see you for 400 years." Santa was the first to talk and I nodded. "Yes that's true. And that isn't all. I have no idea what my name is or who I could've been 400 years ago. The only thing I know is I'm immortal and that I have some sort of connection to the moon, maybe Valentines Day as well. Those are the only two things that I feel I recognize." Santa thought for a bit while stroking his beard. "But how only Pitch see you?" "I've been asking myself that question for 400 years and every time I tried to get an answer from him I got nothing." "And you want to go back to Pitch?" I couldn't believe he asked that, but I guess they had to know sooner or later. "No, never! I'm never going back to him ever again! Besides he would just do this to me again, if not worse." I turned my back to them and removed my hair so they could see it better. I had long realized that I hadn't made some clothes for myself and that I was naked except for a pair of panties and my hair, which covered most of me. It was embarrassing, but right now they needed to see.

I couldn't see their faces and I couldn't hear anything from them other than tense breaths. I just stood there stroking my hair. That was when I felt chilly touch on my back. I froze, not because his touch was cold, (I've camped on the south pole for a week remember?) but more because that was the first time anyone touched me with such a gentle hand. Pitch had always been rough with me and he had barely touched me at all. Not like I ever wanted him to, but I somehow had this feeling of missing it.

"Pitch did this to you?" Jack's voice was low, almost a whisper. I could hear the horror and astonishment in his voice. "Yes, he did. You know the nightmare sand he used? He used me for target practice." I could hear the others gasp in horror and Jack's breath seemed to snap. "For how long did this go on?" He must be holding back or something or else he wouldn't sound like he would murder someone. I turned around to face him. "I have no idea, but please don't go pursue the matter now. Pitch got what was coming for him and I got out before he came back. Besides you guys can see me now and that is all that matters to me right now. " I can't believe how I could keep so calm about this, but as of that moment I felt nothing towards Pitch. Nothing at all. It was as if all the horrors and all the time with him meant nothing anymore. I was just happy that the guardians and especially Jack could see me now. For now nothing else mattered.

"But he did all those things to you!" "True, but right now that doesn't matter anymore. I have gotten the worlds greatest gift and that is that you all can see me." I could see he didn't really believe me so I smiled to him and gave him a hug. I had no idea what it would do to me to hug someone, but when I did tears rolled down my cheeks. It was out of my control...if I had had any control I would've held the tears back, but they just flowed on their own.

When I noticed a pair of arms around me the crying intensified. For a few moments we just stood there. Me crying and him hugging me and stroking my hair.

After what seemed like hours I calmed down and the tears stopped flowing. Jack bent down to my eye level. "Are you feeling better now? You're not cold, are you?" "I'm fine now, thank you and no I'm not cold. I've camped for a week on the south pole and I regularly swim in lava. So no I'm not cold." I laughed a bit and he ruffled me hair a bit and that was when I noticed that it wasn't black anymore. I-it was glowing with a color that I could best describe as golden honey. It was so pretty. I wondered if it that was my true hair color. "You didn't know your hair was that color?" I looked up at Jack, probably with an open mouth and amazement written all over my face. "No, I-I never knew it could even have this color. It used to be black as night."

"So...now that that is cleared can we talk about something else?" Santa cleared his throat and spoke. "You seem to know Jack's name, but it seems you don't know that rest of us." "But sure I do. You're Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny and Sandman." They all looked at each other and smiled with knowing smiles. Or something. "That is how rest of world knows us, but among ourselves we are known as Nickolas st. North or North as my friends call me and so should you." "I'm E. Aster Bunnymund aka the Easter Bunny" "Hi, I'm Toothiana or Tooth among friends. Can we be friends? I'd love it so very much and could I have a look at your teeth?" I popped a brow. "My what?" "Your teeth, silly!" Tooth gave out a little shrill and flew over to me in 1 second flat. Before I could say more she had her hands in my mouth and were squealing in excitement. "My goodness you have very pretty teeth! So fine! Do you floss every day?" Still with her fingers in my mouth I tried my best to answer. "Wno, wi dwont. Dwey whavew walways bween...ah ah ah...dwuat dway." Man, it was hard to speak with like 10 fingers in your mouth. "Tooth, hands out of mouth, please." North had placed his huge hand on her shoulder and she pulled out her fingers. I felt like my jaws had been extended by a few inches. "Sorry, but your teeth are just so pretty and sparkly." Tooth was like a small child in a candy store when it came to teeth. I couldn't help laughing for a bit. "It's okay. As long as I get an heads up next time." I winked at her and she made like a small dance or something in the air. I could spend all my time with these guys and never get enough. "And I'm sure know my full name, but I'll tell you any way. I'm Jack Frost." "I knew your name was Jack, but not Frost." He looked at me with a slightly puzzled gaze, but that disappeared when North spoke. "Now that names in place for us we need name for you." He stroked his beard again while thinking. "How about Aster?" Bunny surgested. "Sure, if she was a boy." Tooth corrected him. "What do you think Sandy?" Tooth puffed Sandman, was it? He didn't respond. Sound asleep I guess. "Sandy! Wake up!" When North bellowed he woke and some weird signs came on over his head. "Oh, and this is Sandman or Sandy." I giggled and Sandy formed a hat, took it off and bowed as a greeting. How nice of him.

"So Sandy what we name her?" He thought for a moment and then all sorts of images danced over his head. I got dizzy just looking at it. "No offense Sandman, but I don't get a word you're saying. But thanks." The images stopped and he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. I smiled back. "Wait, wait. Did you not say something about Valentines Day?" "I did" "Then how about we name you Valentine then?" I thought about it for a minute. "Well, it has a ring to it, but still somethings missing." "Well, how about we call you Valentina? Since you're a girl an' all." At that moment I could've kissed Jack then and there. I loved that name. Like it was me...like I had always known it and yet I forgot. "That is perfect, Jack. I love it!" I gave him my biggest smile and the others seemed to agree. "That settled then! We call you Valentina." Everyone agreed. I felt so happy. As if I've finally come home. Like I now have a family. In my happiness I didn't notice the brightness that the moon now suddenly got. Did it hold any meaning?

* * *

**So the second chapter. I love the direction this story is taking. And now she has a name. I hope you like it. :D**

**Remember to RxR. Thanks :D**

**Keep a lookout for chapter 3. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pranks again?**

**Jack's PoV**:

"Oi! Everyone she's awake!" Bunny sent out the tooth fairies that were left at North's castle to notify the rest of us when she woke. It had created quite the commotion that she passed out. North teased Bunny saying that he was big and scary. Maybe he should drink less milk. We had gotten her carried inside and since someone had to keep watch we kinda debated who should do it. Tooth got an urgent thing with some teeth, as usual, and I had to get snow to Siberia. Sandy had some dreams to deliver on the northern heme sphere so he couldn't watch over her. North had to attend to some matters involving two of his reindeer. They had apparently gotten into a fight. He didn't know when it would be solved. So the lot fell on Bunny, not that he liked it.

"Why does it have to me!? It's not like I don't have stuff to take care off! Even with Easter over I have to prepare for next year!" I could hear where this one was going. "Dah, Bunny you worry too much! Easter not important. You got plenty time to spare!" Oh, boy here we go. "Easter not important! Ya listen up here mate...!" And so Kangaroo and North argued for a good half hour before the rest of us got them separated and calmed down.

Well, the lot fell on Bunny. North threatened to tell Man in Moon if he didn't look after the girl and here we are.

Baby Tooth caught me on the way back the North's place. She was really hyped about it too. Kinda adorable if you ask me...oh, whups...back to business. *snickers*

The others were already by her room when I arrived. I noticed some colorful light kinda flickering under the door. What in the world was going on? "Have you guys seen that?" I pointed down at the door way. "Well spotted Jack! Bunny did you leave disco ball in there?!" Kangaroo got all angry over that comment. "Y'all gone absolutely bonkers?! I don't even have a disco ball!" I couldn't help to chase the subject further. "Aw, you're just saying that so we wont come party at the warren." "Why...I aughta...get over 'ere Frost so I can beat you to a pulp!" Before anything happened North got in the way. "Settle down both of you! Remember why we're here!" Oh, yeah we had to find out why there was a disco ball in North's room.

North opened the door and what a wonder that met us! Light in all the colors of the rainbow were reflected through the window and in front of that window the girl was sitting. The only thing there was some frost flowers I made yesterday. Did she give them those colors?! Wait just one moment! I've seen that before! Until around 1880 I some times had snow balls in all colors in my hand...often just before throwing it. And since I didn't know what it would do to the kids I threw it at a tree or a house wall. Then the most spectacular thing happened: the minute the show ball hit it burst into a rainbow! The kids often just stood there in wonder and awe.

Was that her doing? Bunny had briefly told us that until yesterday neither one of us could see her, except Pitch. I wondered about that.

But either way it was one beautiful sight. Right until she showed us her wounds and scars. Her back was covered in them and she had the gal to say they didn't matter. I was surprised to hear that what Pitch had done to her didn't matter. I felt rage built up inside of me...if I ever saw that...that...that creaton again he was a icesicle! Buried deep inside a gletsher on the south pole. I hadn't noticed going over to her, but right now I was running my hand over the scars on her back. I don't know why she froze at my touch. I hope it wasn't because she was cold...

There were so many things I wanted to ask her. Like how come she seemed so familiar...why she had me so fascinated with with her hair, her eyes, her everything!

I vaguely remember talking with her and the next she's not only hugging me she also started to cry! First I was completely taken by surprise, but it somehow felt right. By then she was crying as if she hadn't hugged or touched anyone for decades.

Her hair felt so soft under my touch. Okay, get a grip Frost! It's not the time for that!

Later we introduced everyone and we had to come up with a name for her. Since she loved Valentines Day all of us tried to find a name that had something to do with that. Bunny suggested Aster. Sure if she was a boy. Sheesh Bunny can you be more original? _Her name is Valentina._ I suddenly heard this voice whisper that her name is Valentina. Hmmmm...good name. When I suggested it to her she shot up like a ray of sunlight on freshly fallen snow. I swear she looked like she would kiss me then and there.

It felt like the name belonged to her, but who was that had told me her name was Valentina? At that moment I caught sight of the moon. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Was it him who had told me?

**Valentina's PoV**:

When we had gotten the matters about my name in place I looked down at myself and thought about where I could get some clothes. Bunny and North had gotten into an argument about whose season was more important. I smiled at it. They must be very close. It must be nice to have a real family. I got kinda sad thinking that way, but it didn't last for long when my attention again got turned to the window next the fireplace. The colors in the ice weren't that strong anymore, but they were still there. I touched it and in some freakish way I pulled out a string in a navy blue color. I thought about how it would stand well against my green eye as a china dress. The next thing I know is a load of sparkles and I had a china dress. It was gorgeous! Let me describe it for you: it had a closed neck, the slits were around mid-thigh high and it had no sleeves. I put it on and it fit like it was tailored to my body down to the smallest detail. I was soft and not in the way at all. The rest of the dress reached a little below my knees.

I looked at my reflection in the window and thought something was missing. I didn't really like that there was nothing under my dress than my panties so I figured I could pull out another string to make some short pants to cover up at bit. I touched the window for the second time and pulled out a red string. It looked to have a purple-like tone to it. I imagined the pants and there they were. Again I looked at my reflection and still something were missing. I knew it! Something that could function as sleeves, but without being attached to the dress.

A very short cape with sleeves that reached down to my knuckles, with holes for my thumbs and that were open in the shoulders. Perhaps in an almost black on the outside and a mailbox red underneath with a golden edge. To my surprise I pulled out three different colored strings this time and they looked to be in the colors I thought about. I pictured the cape and I got it. How I did all this don't know...it just kinda happened. Well, for now I wouldn't think too much about it and put on the cape. It had one button and something to close over the button.

As I stood there admiring my reflection I heard a familiar chirping. "BABY TOOTH!" She immediately popped up behind North flew in my direction.

Oh, my goodness! It had been ages since I had had a chance to hang with my favorite little tooth fairy! We hugged and jumped up and down...(well, it was mostly me, but you get the picture.)

"Oh, my gosh! It's been ages since that time. Are you okay? Did Tooth find you in time?! I'm so sorry I didn't get there in time to save you from getting hurt by the dog." A pause followed as I listened to Baby Tooth tell her story. She had wondered how she had gotten back to the castle so fast and how her wounds had been attended to. She also told me it wasn't my fault and that it came with the job. "But..." She cut me off and told me not to worry about it anymore, but she would like to hear what had happened to me after that. How am I to have such a cool friend as her? I had been a regular helper among the fairies before the incident with Pitch. Animals had been the only ones that could see me and the tooth fairies of course. They were more animal than Tooth and the others.

"Well, it was really weird." I started to tell her. "After I told you to fly ahead I fell several times while flying and when I got to the city I had a hard time finding you. It was a good thing the other fairies could help me. Little Bird took me to you and just time as well. I did a crash landing and scared the dog that were attacking you. By that time you had lost consciousness and the child had woken up. I took the tooth and flew, with you in my hands, back to tooth palace. I have now idea how I attended to your wounds, but I somehow made sure you were out of danger when I left. Everyone else were too busy to notice me, but they did find you. I felt so guilty for leaving you there, wounded an' all. I were in chock at what had happened and I, at that time, couldn't fly anymore. So not only did I have to care for you, but I also had to find a way down and back to...the cave...Oh, Baby Tooth I know you don't really want to hear this, but I'm really so sorry! If you ever need me for anything just come see me, okay?" She had been sitting so quiet in my hands while I told my story to her and when I finished I didn't know if she was angry at me or not, but the next thing she did blew any doubt from my mind. She gave me the worlds biggest smile and kissed me on the nose and then one kiss on each cheek. I was so touched that I started crying again. I felt proud and overly happy to have a friend like her. She then sat down on my left shoulder rubbed her head against mine for a bit and flew back to Tooth.

That was when I noticed the others. "Eh, you guys been here the whole time?" They nodded. "..." Silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Then it just hit me and my head got really hot and I felt so embarrassed! "Argh, someone bury me in lava and ice! This is so embarrassing! Please don't tell anyone about that okay?...arw, stupid question! How lame can someone be?" At that moment I just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for all eternity.

Tooth were the first one to speak. She didn't seem worry much about the fact that I knew her fairies. "You can fly?!" "I could up until that moment. I've tried many times since and that ability is just gone. It made me feel grounded, no offense Bunny, and so slow. It was one of the few joys I had. To soar through the clouds and watch the sun or fly so fast that the autumn leaves flew up around me. Everything seemed to close and then in slit seconds that was lost. I guess that would be why Pitch later got so much power over me...Oh, my goodness here I am rambling about such depressing stuff and you're not stopping me!? Tooth do me a favor and stop me next time I start down that lane again. I don't know if I'll ever regain my flying ability, but I'll be fine either way. Hey, is Pookie here with you?" Her expression changed along with my mood, but I could read in her eyes that the subject wasn't closed. "Who?" Oh, yeah that was mine and hers nickname for her. "Oh, I totally forgot that you don't know my nickname for her. It's Panda Tooth. Is she here with you?" Now she knew who I was talking about." Yes she's here with me, but I don't know where she is right now. I just sent her and a few of the others to South Africa. But I think she'll be back any moment now." And like she had heard it my little Pookie came flying in the door. She just took one look at me and flew over faster than the speed of sound. I put up my hand for our usual high-five, but instead she gave a huge hug (for a fairy) and said she had been so worried about me, that she had missed me. That was when we did our high-five. And if I hadn't been knocked over by either Baby Tooth or Pookie I got knocked to the floor when the rest of the fairies, that came with Tooth, saw me. It was shrills and chirps of joy and a lot of fairies hugging and kissing me. It made me really happy.

"Now girls you've said hi and done your hugging and kissing. It's back to work now." Tooth gave each of them orders and they flew off. They all said they would visit me when they could as they flew out. Pookie and Baby Tooth each gave me a kiss when they passed me.

When they flew out the window I noticed the colors in the ice flowers were gone, probably used for making my clothes. I noticed they sparkled like a thousand diamonds when I moved in the light, just like the sun on freshly fallen snow. I liked them more and more for each minute.

"So you mean to tell me that we couldn't see you until now, but Pitch and Tooth's fairies could?!" Bunny had been staring at me with skepticism and doubt for the whole time now. " No, not quite. Animals could/can see me as well. I don't know why it was like that, okay? With Tooth's fairies they're more hummingbird than human so it's only natural they could see me. It took me some time to figure that one out." As I spoke, while getting up, his eyes narrowed more and more by each word. "It's really hard to believe ya know. And on another note you're sure you're not loyal to Pitch in any way? You're not spying on us for him, are ya?" That made me really angry. How could he say that after I more or less bared myself to them and showed them the most embarrassing part of my self and the most ugly part too? I stood for a moment and collected myself before answering, but I guess I wasn't as collected as I thought I were. "How dare you even imply that I would spy on you guys for Pitch?! In all these years I never told Pitch anything about you guys and what I saw! Had he known I had spent time with Baby Tooth and the others he'd have killed them all and every animal I ever got close to! Just to hurt me and for the fun of it!" I could feel tears building up. How humiliating! And he wasn't finished there. "And what was that thing you did with the ice on the window, Huh? Plus how you made your clothes!" "I don't know! I just thought it would be pretty with colors in it and blew some color dust on it! As for the clothes that one is new for me too! Since I was invisible to you and everyone else I never need much, so when I wove them I was as surprised as you were!" Good grief he was thick-headed! I kept telling myself he was just stressed and stuff, but it didn't help much. I looked down and focused on controlling my breathing.

"Bunny, calm down. You think she could make those wounds and scars on her own? I don't know about you, but I have a pretty hard time hitting myself that hard on the back. And besides would Baby Tooth and the other fairies react like they did if she had been mean to them? I'm willing to give her a chance, are you?"

I calmed down when I heard Jack speak on my behalf. I had been right about him all along. His kind heart knew now limits. I dried my eyes and looked up. I almost burst out laughing...you should really see Bunny right now. He was pouting while Tooth and North gave him the Jack's-right-glare. In that moment I felt kinda sorry for him...I also thought about how he would see this. In some way he was right to be suspicious. I'd just have to show him I wasn't a threat to them or the children. That meant no pranking or teasing him for a while. Even if it was funny to see his reaction and stuff. "Oh, alright! I'll give her a chance, but ya slip up once and I'll have you out before you can count to three! Ya got that, mate?" I smiled while nodding.

I then realized that North hadn't said very much during all this. I looked over at him."Ehm, Santa you haven't said very much about me being here and stuff. What do you think?" He gave me this stern look and walked over fast to me, leaned in and said:"I've told you it's North, right?" "Yeah?" "So no Santa, okay?" I smiled. He wasn't gonna do me harm. "Okay, got it. So? Umf!..." He smiled back and before I could do anything he picked me up in a big, warm bear hug! "HAHahahahahaha...Of course you welcome here. Bunny is just grumpy because he had to watch you. Don't worry about that." He put me down and started another discussion about whose season were more important. As I watched the two argue Tooth tapped my shoulder. "Is it really true you helped my girls?" "Yes, I did. I didn't collect any teeth if that's what you mean. I was more like a helper who kept pets and what not away from them. But when I lost my ability to fly it harder and harder to help them and in the end I stopped. I was more of a burden than a help and the accident with Baby Tooth made it all the more clear to me." I felt really bad about it, but I was telling her almost a straight lie. The thing was that Pitch had found out about it and had arranged that "little" accident to prove a point. I never really found out what that point was. If making me promise not to help out Baby Tooth and the others wasn't bad enough, he told me he would kill my beloved cat, Mime, slowly and while I was forced to watch, if I as much as tried to fly. Not only is she still with him, but I think I've truely forgotten how to fly.

Tooth looked like she just realized something. "So they were telling me the truth!" "What do you mean? Have they been telling you awful stories about me?" They had said they had tried to tell Tooth about me, but she either didn't believe them or she or they were often too busy to give it further thought. She smiled and said:" No, nothing like that. I wonder why I hadn't believed them back then. Perhaps it would've changed things for you. Oh, had I just known!" "You know it's fine. I'm fine with it. I have learned a few things that I doubt I would've learned if you guys could've seen me or maybe I would've learned them faster, I don't know and it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. Learn from the past, live in the present and prepare for the future. Just something a wise man once said. ^_^" She looked at me with a gaze that told me she felt guilty as hell about it. I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, really! I had already accepted that as fact back then and now I'll have to accept this as a fact and enjoy it. So don't feel bad, okay? I'll be sad if you do." She thought about it for a moment and her expression changed back to how I learned she was just by watching.

Well, I felt a chill go past me and a small rush of wind as if someone opened a window. Jack! Oh, boy he probably felt like I had been ignoring him. Shoot!

I turned around and sure enough he was sitting in the window about to leave. No! I couldn't let him leave feeling ignored! I still have to thank him for standing up for me.

"Wait, Jack!" He stopped mid motion and turned to me. I couldn't make out what was going on in his head from his eyes. They had this blankness to them...I couldn't read anything in them. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if you felt like I ignored you. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry." "Oh, that's not why I'm leaving! I have to take some snow to Alaska, so don't feel sorry. I am sorry about not telling you. Truthfully I just wanted to slip out unnoticed, but I guess not." He laughed a bit and ruffled up my hair. His hand lingered a little longer than it should. It felt nice.

He suddenly got this slight pink color to his cheeks. Oh. my. gosh! He was blushing! Somehow that made me feel happy. My mouth kinda just moved on it's own and I smiled. He removed his hand and were about to jump out when I grabbed his sleeve. "Um, wait a bit...uhm...thank you for defending me against what Bunny said, though he did have a point." He gave me this breath-taking smile that showed all his pearl-white teeth. "Hehe..don't mention it. But I was also right and Bunny can be a little uptight, but deep down he actually got a good heart. So don't worry I think he'll warm up to you in no time." "Yeah, but thanks any way. It meant a lot to me. I'm so glad that you and the others can see me now. It makes my situation a bit easier to bear." I gave him a quick hug and let him get on his way.

As I stood there waving to Jack, like some love-struck idiot, it dawned on me: Where am I going to live from now on?!

"Eh, guys?" I called to the others. Wow, North and Bunny's discussion had gone from heated to a blazing fire! Tooth both tried to calm them down while delegating fairies as well. And Sandy? He was sleeping as usual.

"HEY!" Okay, that didn't help though it woke up Sandy. He looked a bit disoriented, but quickly got into what was going on. I tried yelling again, but no use. Though they were The Guardians right now two of them were being really thick-headed. Sandy showed some pictures over his head. I looked down and to my surprise I understood what he said. Well, no time to dwell on that now. "You got that right. What do you think we should do?" He was surprised that I understood him, but when I pointed to Bunny and North he got used to it real quick. "Take the sleigh and go wreck the Warren?" "Well, that sounds like a fun idea, but I think that will have to wait till some other time. So how do you get their attention when they're like that?" He pointed at an elf. Walked over, grabbed it by the hat and shook it real hard. It was loud and the elf didn't feel to good afterward, but it got their attention alright. Smart man, that Sandy.

Let tell you how this was looking, I'm sure you'll laugh your butt off. Bunny, North and Tooth were completely frozen in middle of a motion and it looked so funny. While laughing I asked them where I was to live from now on. Bunny and North got their acts together and started thinking. "Well, I don't really have any room in the warren and it would take to long to make a new one. I have to start new preparations and stuff." North was just about to say something about that when both Tooth and Sandy shot him a look so he let it slip and started to stroke his beard. "Hmmmm...I know an old part of castle that is not used for anything, only storage for old things. If you don't mind fixing it up a bit then you can live there. Jack lives in the top tower...it needed fixing too." I started to see a pattern here. Wait Jack lives here too?! Okay, Val stop it! You don't have the hots for Jack Frost! No way no how! You just met the guy! True I've been watching him for the past 300 years...like some creepy stalker, but that doesn't mean anything!

Oh, boy this is gonna be a lot of work. I could tell already. Well, North did say that this wing needed some fixing, but when we got there I could see it needed a little more than that. But I would just have to get started then...but not before morning. I was really tired after a quite an eventful day. I fell on to the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

**Alright, I know it's a reeeeeeeaaaaally long chapter, but bear with me. If there are something I should change or do better please let me know. Enjoy and remember to RxR**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rise of The Guardians, but I do own Valentina. Have fun! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**What now?**

**Jack's PoV:**

"How do you recon she does it?" "Hm?" I turned my towards Bunny."Does what?" He rolled his eyes at me and pointed towards Valentina who were in the middle of...creating clothes from colored ice?! Okay that was a rare sight indeed! Wait, was she naked!? "You noticed too, huh?" I really didn't like the look in his eyes. Tooth and North were busy talking about something about Pitch and what to do about him. I didn't really pay them any attention and Sandy was sleeping again. Must be hard being him.

I decided to stop Bunny from looking at Valentina while she was...weaving? I got this feeling of not wanting any other guy, pooka or not, to look at her like that. Like...I was the only one allowed to do that! I seriously needed to get a grip! I'm not even gonna go there! Well, back to Bunny.

I levitated up so my body would block his view of her. Now way I could do that while standing on the floor.

"Hey! Would you mind?! I can't see anything!" "How about we give the lady some privacy, hm?" He grunted. He didn't look happy. I looked over my shoulder to see if she was finished and the sight that met me was more than breath-taking! Her clothes not only fit her to near perfection but it also sparkled like new snow on a sunny day. Like thousands of small diamonds. "Close your mouth it's not polite to stare, ya know." I snapped out of it. "Oh, and you didn't stare as well?" "Huh? Me? Nah, I was looking at how she pulled a string from the ice flowers and made a dress from it! But then you went and blocked my view and I didn't catch the rest." Yeah right. I mentally rolled my eyes. It was clear from how he had looked at her that he hadn't been focused on just that. He had probably seen the same thing I had. Her long, honey golden, silky hair going all the way to the floor and then some. Her white, smooth skin when she pulled away her hair to put on the dress...wait, when did I notice that? I debated whether to bolt for the nearest window or door. Things were getting quite strange, even for me. What was going on? Well, never mind that. I'll just ignore that feeling and sit on my staff for now.

Seconds later I nearly fell down from that high pitched sound someone in the room made. It pulled me out of my own little world. Well, next I only managed to notice a blue-ish light zooming past me before I really was knocked off my staff. I fell on to North's bed (Valentina had slept in it. It was the quickest thing as we were all busy at the time.) and saw Baby Tooth hugging and chirping around Valentina. She was really hyped about seeing her. It seemed to me they knew each other pretty well. Well, the question I asked myself how they knew each other were partly answered when Valentina told her story to Baby Tooth. What we never got to know was how they met. As Valentina told her story to Baby Tooth I somehow got the feeling she wasn't being totally honest. It was as if she was telling a lie to protect someone, but who? I got on to my staff again to think for a moment when I again saw a blu'ish light zoom past me. This time it was Panda Tooth? who came in. I could never really remember the names of all the fairies, so I was a little unsure whether it was her or not and it didn't help when Valentina called her Pookie. They did a high five and it went the same way is with Baby Tooth. Well, almost, but still. But if you thought that was bad then a whole hoard of fairies came rushing in, when the saw Valentina. She must've been on very good terms with them since they greeted her like a dear old friend they hadn't seen for ages.

You probably figured it, but I fell off my staff again. I decided to stay off it in case any more fairies would come in. Didn't seem like it, but why take any chances. ;)

I knew Bunny could be a little rough around the edges and obnoxious and tense, but to actually accuse her of being loyal to Pitch and stuff was way over the top. I stepped in and defended her. No, fair that she would have to take that as well. Though under different circumstances I think she would've been able to take him on just fine. The tears forming in the corners of her eyes were proof of her being under a lot of...pressure...lets keep it at that for now. If what she told us were true, which I'm inclined to believe is, then she have quite some time ahead of her to adjust to us being able to see her.

I later overheard her little conversation with Tooth and again I got that feeling she was protecting someone. I now noticed she was biting the inside of her lower lip, so she was lying! Though I don't like it when people lie I still wondered why. She was telling lie to protect someone very dear to her. I put together that Baby Tooth was one of them. But it seemed to me there were more than just one and another one who stood very close to hear heart. Who could that be? Hm...I needed some time alone to think a bit...to put this into context.

I slowly slit towards the window and had opened it when she called out to me. By all the snowflakes in the world she really knew how to make my heart fly up into my throat. I thought I was gonna die again from a heart attack! I exhaled and listened to her. She thought I was leaving because I felt ignored?! o.O

Not a chance! But I reassured her that wasn't the case and ruffled up her hair. I couldn't help myself! My hand sorta moved on it's own. Well, can anyone blame me? Her hair was soooooo soft and I had come to like the feel of it. I let my hand rest on her head a bit longer than I should have, but again I just couldn't help myself. And that was when I noticed she had noticed! Why hadn't she said anything?! I would have removed my hand right away if she had. Arw, darn it! My face got a bit red! (I saw it by looking at my reflection in the window.)

And then she smiled. It was a warm smile. I bet if other guys could have seen it they would have melted. Not that I thought many had seen it.

I then made notion to jump out the window when she grabbed my sleeve. That did surprise me. She thanked me again for standing up for her and somehow that flustered look on her face almost gave me another heart attack. Seriously?! One near heart attack was one thing, but two?! o.O

Well, I gave her my brightest smile. Didn't want her to know what I was thinking. I mentioned that Bunny wasn't as bad she thought and that he'd probably warm up to her in no time flat. Why did I even say that?! I didn't want him to warm up to her! Not with that creepy way he looked at her earlier.

The quick hug she then gave me was almost too much to take. Now I really had to go to Alaska. And so I did.

I spent a couple days there. I made a couple of snowstorms and played snowball fight with some kids here and there. After that I stopped by Jamie and Sophie to see how they were doing.

It was nice to see them again. They and the others were doing great. Later that same day we had a snowball fight. It felt ages ago that I'd had such fun. When we had a rest Cupcake came up to me.

"Uhm, do you know who the lady, with black hair, that jumped on to Santa's sleigh was?" Darn it! I had just forgotten about Valentina. Oh well, might as well tell her. "Yeah I know her, but now she doesn't have black hair, more like a golden, honey-colored blond. And her right eye is like looking into a rainbow. And you know what?" Cupcake shook her head. "She can make snow into all these sparkling colors! And weave clothes from the colors. Oh oh and her left eye has an amazing green color! I'd love to take her to you." The girls face got brighter and brighter as I told her about Valentina. When I told her I'd love introduce her to Valentina Cupcake's face was just shining. She reminded me why I loved kids so much. "You would?!" "Sure, why not?" "Wuhu, that would be so awesome Jack! When will you bring her? Tomorrow? A-and can she make me a pony? You think?" "Wow wow there, snowflake. I don't know when I can bring her. I need to talk with her first, but I'm sure she'll agree to come. I can't come tomorrow, have to bring a blizzard to the north pole, but while I'm there I'll ask her. The day before we come I'll leave some ice flowers on your window. Is that okay? I promise it wont be that long till we come. A day or two the most." She squealed and gave me a big hug. I just love kids. Did I mention that? "And make sure she brings me a pony! Oh, and what's her name?" "Okay, what kind of pony?" "Ehm, one that can move?" "I'll see what I can do, but don't be disappointed if the pony can't move okay? I have no idea how good her powers are. She's not a guardian like me. Her name is Valentina."

Cupcake gave me another big hug and went to play with the others. Not long after that I got hit by a snowball. And so the fight continued.

**Valentina's PoV: (A few days earlier)**

I woke up feeling like someone had tied me up behind a truck and driven through the most stony place they could find. What an old bed. *A-a-a-a-Achooooo*

Not to mention the dust. I sneezed again.

I had this feeling I would go to sleep feeling even worse than now. Ah, I had slept in my clothes...didn't bother taking 'em off yesterday. I wonder if I could get them off. *Uhmf...arrrrrr...auch...oh*

Nope not a chance. Okay, I had made sticky clothes. Would I then have to shower with them on as well? No sooner had I thought the thought before I was naked again and I mean butt naked! *Aaaaaaiiii*

Ups...

Clothes on...clothes on...clothes on...I repeated in my head hoping my clothes was on again. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. *Phew*

They were back on. Memo to me: don't do that unless necessary. In that minute North opened the door. "What was that 'aaiiii' sound?" "Oh that was just me trying to figure out how my clothes worked." "Ah. Okay, but come with me. We need to make some drawings of how you want your room to look." I followed him out of the room and no sooner had I set foot outside my room before my stomach gave a loud growl. North turned and smiled. "Maybe we get breakfast first, no?" "Perhaps a good idea. Now that you mention it, it smells divine around here. Pancakes with butter and maple syrup, freshly baked buns and real hot chocolate." He shot me a slightly surprised look. "I'm impressed you could smell all that. We not even remotely close to the kitchen." Really?! But it smells like the kitchen is just around the corner. I must've said that out loud or my face showed how baffled I was, because North gave out a bellowing laugh that made the floorboards shake.

"You're a funny one. Just follow me." We walked to an elevator. So rustic compared to the ones in other places in the world. But I liked it.

As we went down we pasted the workshop and an enormous globe with so many lights I couldn't count them. They sure have a lot of believers now. Or was that just me?

"Ah, that is the..." "...globe where you guys moniter the children. Each light represents a child that believes." I finished his sentence. Now his eyebrows almost became one as he made a frown. "Arw, come on! Have you forgotten what I told you guys yesterday? I tried just about everything I could to make you guys see me for 400 years, give and take, and that included coming here. I came so many times...I wanted to help in any way I could, but I could only change colors on things and move an item here and there, but no one could see me. As the years past I figured out what the lights were." I felt like crying again now that I remembered that and the other stuff. I dug my fingers deep into the wooden rail and felt the slight breeze the elevator made. A lone tear ran down my cheek and as I wiped it away North put a hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything...just stood there with a hand on my shoulder. Well, enough sob story!

We got down to the kitchen and I was hit right smack in the face with all sorts of delightful smells! I could smell coriander, cinnamon, milk, flour, meat-all sorts of meat, salad, sugar, almonds and I could go on!

It was like nothing I've ever smelled before! If only I could cook! I can make even water burn just thinking about trying to cook. You can't leave me alone, cooking, in a kitchen without it being in flames after a minute or less. Not that I've burned every kitchen down I've cooked in, but I did manage once to burn Pitch's kitchen to the ground. It took some time putting those flames out. After that I was forbidden to even look in there. All the same for me. I didn't want to. I can make dough and salads, but I can't cook, bake, fry or heat stuff in any way...not without burning it.

But this! This was different...if I could I would spend every waking minute here. It had this comfortable atmosphere. Not to mention the cooking smelled heavenly!

In the middle of room was a large table with 5 plates on it. Who besides me and North would be eating here? That was when I saw a plumb woman by the stove. When she heard us come in she turned around, revealing two freshly red cheeks, a smile that could make anyone feel welcome and loved and eyes that had small lines by them, she smiled often. In that moment I wished she could have been my mother. I bet she would have taught me how to do at least some decent cooking so the food wouldn't burn every time.

North walked over to her and gave her a morning kiss. Ah, made sense she was his wife. He then pointed over to me and said something to her. That was when she noticed me standing in the doorway. She immediately walked over to me and gave me the warmest hug I had ever been given in my life!

Uh, the tears were coming again. I knew I would like her.

"Valentina, this is my wife, Magda, but we call her Yuletide." "Pleased to finally meet you. North told me all about yesterday. Is it really true you lived with Pitch all these years and only Tooth's fairies and animals could see you?" "Yes, ma'am. It's all true. I wish I hadn't been so, but I have no memory from before the 16 hundreds or so. That and you guys couldn't see me. Well, Pitch could, but he was one gloomy jerk to live with." Yuletide giggled in a way that reminded me of silver bells. "Oh my, you don't have to be so formal with, sweety. Just call me Yuletide, like everyone else. Now let's get some food in you. I bet you're hungry and we need to get some fat on you...you're so skinny!" She put her arm lovingly around my shoulders and led me to the table where both Sandy and Bunny were sitting, ready to eat. Yuletide directed me to the chair quack between them. I didn't mind sitting next to Sandy, but Bunny made my skin crawl a bit. Must the aftermath from yesterday.

"Good morning Sandy! Did the dream spreading go well?" He started telling me some funny stories and we started eating. As I had smelled earlier it was pancakes and buns, both fresh out of the oven. It felt like I hadn't eating in centuries! Pitch's cooking was...sad to say the least next to this.

"...so he dreamed that his grandmother kissed him?! Oh my, poor fella! If I dreamed anything good? Um...not that I can think of no. I usually never remember my dreams. I made it a habit of not to as I used to get nightmares instead. Speaking of which I see Pitch found my little 'present'." I saw a small nightmare popping it's ugly head out from a window. Bunny turned to me. "What present did ya leave him?" "Oh, just a little something I call a whipper-snapper. Nasty little creatons, but quite handy for nasty pranks. I've only used one other before...they are so hard to control. Oh, don't give me that look! I don't intend on using it on you or any of the other guardians, unless you give me a reason to...not that I think you would. So you're safe, don't worry about it." They were all giving me some sort of I'm-creeped-out-look. Bunny most of all. "Look, would help if I said I would never use them on either you guys no matter what?" The atmosphere got lighter after I said that."What is a whipper-snapper any way?" "You know what squids look like right? Okay, they look like someone put a squids arms on an alligators head and made it snap and whip whoever you wanted it to. Just make sure you're not present when it gets activated. It generally has energy to snap and whip you for a good week and then it just crumbles to dust...unless you POUR WATER FROM A CHURCH ALTER ON IT." "Why'd ya yell that last part? We can hear just fine, ya know." I chuckled. "That wasn't for you guys. It was for the nightmare in that window over there. Pitch most likely sent it to find out how to stop the whipper-snapper." North popped a brow. "Will that work?" "It will, under normal circumstances, but not in this case. I put in about 2-3 fail-safes. And another thing about this particular one is that it will last for around a fort night. Or two weeks." "Isn't that a bit mean?" I looked at Bunny from the corner of my eye. "Not if you're me. How do you think I felt when he swung that scythe over my back repeatedly? Or when he wiped me or had the nightmares step on me? Sure he can be mean, but that was way over the top and no I'm not making it up as I go. Go ask Pitch if you want to be sure. I just can't guaranty that he would be of much help given his current situation." I calmly sipped from the hot chocolate and ate some pancakes. The others sat quietly watching me before they got back to eating and chatting. Sandy told me some more stories and Bunny ate his salad while glaring at me. Not really sure what to make of it, but could anyone blame him? He hadn't been through the things I had to and frankly I wouldn't want him or anyone else to.

After breakfast me and North went to his office to make a drawing of how I wanted my room. He sat me in front of a huge wooden desk, with hand carved ornaments. He then placed some paper and a pencil in front of me. I started to draw.

Good thing I'm good at drawing or else this would look like something...I probably wouldn't be able to tell what was.

I stood in front of my room looking at the drawing when North came up to me with Sandy and Bunny. "Wait you asked them to help out with fixing my room? And here I thought they always came for breakfast here." "Sandy does most of the time, but Bunny I asked to come help." "More like you twisted my arm around when ya did, ya freaking brumby!" "Ach, Bunny, don't be so modest! You have so much time so why should you not help out our new friend here?" Oh no, I had a feeling this one would come. "I have time?! Now you listen up here, mate..." And so the discussion started. I shook my head while returning to the drawing. While doing so I walked over to the door and I had barely opened it when I got showered in sawdust and what not that flew out from the door. Not to mention the noise that came as well. The drawing flew up in my face and covered my view. What in tarnations were going on here?! If those blasted nightmares where wrecking it I will personally see to it they give Pitch all the whipper-snappers I can up with to last him a lifetime or more.

When I finally got the drawing down from my face all the commotion from my room had silenced and what I saw was nothing short of just what I had thought about when I was drawing! Not only had things been carved, made and painted as I had wanted it, it had been placed where I had wanted different items to be!

I stood awestruck with my mouth open and I dropped the drawing on the floor. North and Bunny had stopped their arguing, when I don't know, but they came up to me to see what the noise was all about. "Well, it looks like my help wont be needed today. See ya, sheila!" He tabbed on the ground and gone he was. Wait, my name isn't sheila! I think he must be getting hearing impaired. Well, that happens when you get older. On a later occasion I'd have to talk to him about it. Annoying rabbit.

I hadn't seen Jack around, but yesterday he had said something about going to Alaska with some snow so it would make sense that he wouldn't be in this morning. With the thing that happened with my room and the clothes incident yesterday I now needed to test my powers and see what I could do. I also had to test and see if I could still fly.

That trail of thought brought me to my cat Mime. I had to get her out of there. Heaven knows what Pitch would do to her now that I was gone. I knew I only had a few days to figure things out. I gave my self a deadline for the rescue.

After some talking back and forth for a few minutes...and some making sure this was legit I secluded myself in my room till dinner.

The next 3-4 days were spent like this till one day I couldn't find a ball I had made/imagined.

The window was open, I needed some fresh air. I had been searching on my desk, under it, behind it, next to it and I was currently looking under my bed for it. "Hm, maybe I need a different view."

"Well, I like the view just fine." I bumped my head on the bed as I got out. I swore that had been Jack's voice just now.

I turned around while rubbing my head and there he was sitting in the window sill tossing my ball up and down. "Well, it wasn't for your enjoyment. Now give me that ball." "Love what you did to the place. So how long did that take?" Give me the ball, moron. "Only a few minutes, give or take. Now give me the ball before I color your hoodie neon pink." He took the ball out of my reach just as I was about to grab it. "Now now that is no way to greet someone, is it?" My head was hurting and I needed to make that ball disappear. (Part of a practice exercise.)

The more I reached for the ball the further away he took it. *sigh*

Now he was floating outside the window...it must be really funny to see me stretch for the ball, hanging outside the window, close to falling.

I gave up when I had pulled myself inside again after nearly falling.

"I give up. What kind of greeting do you want?" He was so enjoying it right now. He grinned, still tossing the ball up and down. He looked like he was thinking, but I had a sneaky suspicion he had made up his mind a long time ago. "I'd like a kiss." He wanted a WHAT! O.o

No way! He can keep the ball then. I turned and walked away from the window and started imagining new ball. In the midst of things I felt the chill, that surrounded him, coming into the room and stopping close behind me.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" His voice was so still and quiet it was almost a whisper. I sure hope he knew I hadn't found that one bit funny. And what was up with the all the flirting today? If that was the only reason he came he could leave and never come back for all I care.

"No, I'm not mad at you." He put his arms around me from behind. I didn't move. I was too tired to even respond. "You don't sound like you're not mad at me. What's wrong?" I tried to move away from his embrace, but he wouldn't let go. "Nothing that concerns you. Now let me go. And no I'm not mad at you, just tired." I said as calmly as I could. His embrace was starting to get to me. It's only been a few days since I had become visible to the guardians and something as simple as a touch could send me over the edge crying. I really wanted to get out of it to cry on my own. Never liked crying in front of strangers, even though the guardians weren't really strangers, but still.

"I'm not letting go till you tell me what's wrong!" Okay, he was playing that card, huh? Well, mister I'm not in the mood for playing. I put my hand on his arm and neon pink started out from my hand and spread all over his hoodie.

That made him jolt back and looked at it like it grossed him out. "Why did you do that?" "I warned you, didn't I? Now could you tell why you're here?" He frowned at me and bolted out the window. I felt a sting as I saw something else in his eyes before he left.

It was probably for the best I didn't get to close to him as it is. In a day or two I would be going back to get Mime from Pitch. I had no idea how that would go, but I just had to get her out of there.

As tears fell from my eyes on to my hands, I clutched a letter in my hand that had just arrived some time before Jack came.

"I'm sorry Jack, but it's best you don't know. For your own sake." I whispered out loud, crying to my hearts content.

Little did I know a certain snowflake was "sitting" under the window.

* * *

**Okay, it took a long while to write this chapter, but I hope you like it. Could you guys do me that favor of telling me what it is you like about this story? I have absolutely no idea what it is I'm doing right. Well, you don't have to if you don't want to. **

**Enjoy and remember to RxR! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Battle Faught!**

**Jack's PoV:**

I was looking forward to going back to my room at North's place. I was a quite tired from all the fun I had not to mention I had to get away from Bunny pretty fast. I had spread a bit of winter fun in the Warren again and he wasn't happy about it at all. I wonder why.

Before I went to my own room I stopped by Valentina's. I just wanted to know how she was doing. To my luck her window were open, so I sat down in the window sill watching her. She was in the middle of creating a ball out of, what looked like, wind or something like that. Wow, she sure had come some way since last I saw her. She then went on to toss it around in the air and made different things with it. Hm...she was practicing. Odd, I wonder why.

Something made her lose concentration and the ball rolled over towards her desk. I see it hadn't taken her very long to fix up the place. It was filled with hearts and all the shades of red one could think of. Either she had some sort of obsession with hearts or she just loved Valentines Day very much.

Any way she looked for the ball and she almost had it when it rolled under the bed and continued over the window. I picked it up. She kept looking for it under the bed and from were I was sitting I had a perfect view to her cleavage and then her butt, she changed her position from time to time so either one was clear in my line of view. After a few minutes like that she gave up and stood up.

"Hm, maybe I need a different view." That was when my mouth decided to move on it's own.

"Well, I like the view just fine." Wait...wait...that wasn't what I wanted to say! XD

Frankly I didn't even want to say anything at all! Sorry!

Funny, how that didn't come out at all.

"Well, it wasn't for your enjoyment. Now give me that ball!" Okay, now she was just plain asking for it. I couldn't help teasing her. She was behaving as Bunny right now. I needed to help her loosen up a bit.

Start a conversation.

"Love what you did to the place. So how long did it take?" Her expression softened just a bit, but not to the extend where it were like on the first day we met. She still looked annoyed. "A few minutes, give or take. Now give me that ball before I color your hoodie neon pink." I like the color on my hoodie just fine, thank you very much. No annoyed girl is gonna color it neon pink! For that I pulled out in the open air and took the ball further out of her reach, just when she was about to get it.

"Now now that is no way to greet someone, is it?" She made a groan and stretched out the window to get the ball. It was actually amusing to see her stretch out, nearly falling, just get some silly ball. Was it important to her? I grinned and tossed it up and down while I made sure to stay just out of her reach.

Her eyes were like colored lightning...not sure I'd like to be at the receiving end of her wrath when she got to that point. She looked as if she was just about to let me have all the divine punishment she could muster when she looked away for a bit before looking back at me.

"I give up. What kind of greeting do you want?" The words came out half way like a whip cracking and half way like she had resigned to her fate.

I had no idea really. I pretended to think about it, because my mind was completely blank! By then my mouth moved on it's own again to my deepest regret!

"I'd like a kiss." Where did that one come from?! I am so sorry! I didn't mean that. And by her reaction I might as well have said something else more hurtful. She gave me this shove-it-up-your-ass-look and pulled inside again.

I still held on to the ball when I came inside her room. She was sitting on the floor making a new ball. I placed the first one in the window sill and walked over to her and sat down behind her. I felt bad about what I had done so I hugged her.

It didn't help. She kept claiming to not be angry with me, but I could hear it in her voice. And something else. Something I couldn't put a finger on what was, but I wanted to know what was bothering her. I wanted to help if I could.

The end of it all was that she really did color my hoodie neon pink. That's it! Here I'm trying to help or what ever and she colored my hoodie neon pink?! Obstinate woman! I really felt hurt by her lack of trust in me. But it somehow didn't feel right to just leave her alone, so I made sure it looked like I flew away when in reality I just sat down under her window. Something really wasn't right with her today. That was when I heard her speak!

"I'm sorry Jack, but it's best you don't know. For you own sake." I could hear her crying and crumbling something that sounded faintly like paper. I needed to speak to North. Something wasn't right.

I resisted the urge to go in there to comfort her. It would probably just complicate things if I did.

I searched a bit and found North in his workshop. A knock on the window caught his attention and he opened it to let me in. "Ah, good to see you back again, Jack." "I need to speak to you about Valentina. Something's not right. Have she been like this since I left a few days ago?" "Well, she did close herself into the room once it was finished. And don't ask me how it got done so quickly! All I know is I argued with Bunny and then there was a lot of noise from her room and PUFF it was done! She stay in room and only come out for dinner, some times lunch. Yuletide is worried too. Not to mention today! At lunch today she was strangely silent. She always have something to talk about." I thought about it for a minute. Indeed there was something strange going on with her. I just had this feeling she was about to do something stupid or in worst case something dangerous.

I would leave her alone for now, but later I'd have to pester her to talk to me about her recent behavior.

"North, we need to keep a close eye on her for now. I got this gut feeling she's about to attempt something." The words had barely left my lips as there were this 'wuuush' sound. Both of us bolted for the nearest window and there she was! Going down the outer wall of the castle! I had almost gotten out the window to go save...suicide is never the answer...when the strangest thing happened: She started flying! All North and I could do was watch her in sheer amazement. She did mention something about having been able to fly, right? I could barely make out an outline of a pair of wings. They could only be seen in rays of sun. Either way she seemed to have a lot fun. And it looked like she did for a while, with a mistake here and there. She nearly crashed into the mountain and then she clipped a corner with her shoulder, losing a wing in the process, I was about to jump out to help her when she had made a new one. Talk about thinking fast. *Smiles*

She flew around the castle a few times trying out a few things. It later seemed like she had gotten a hang of it again. That was when she left the castle grounds and flew off.

I had to follow her. Who knows what she's up to and in her state of mind she might get hurt or worse hurt someone else. I turned to North. "I have to go after her! Call the others and then follow as quick as you can. I think she may go back to Pitch's place. Don't ask how I know, I just do. Call it a gut feeling, if you like. See you later!" I called on the wind and I took off in Valentina's direction. It didn't take me long to spot her. Why did she want to go back to Pitch?

**Valentina's PoV:**

After Jack left I, as you might have figured, cried to my hearts content for a few minutes.

Many kinds of thoughts ran through my head, all kinds of scenarios ran before my eyes, but eventually I came to the conclusion that it didn't matter now as I didn't know any of it for sure. Of course I was afraid for Mime's life an' all, but what would it help her if I just kept wallowing in self pity?

Well, since Pitch had said in the letter that he wouldn't kill her if I flew, so I decided that it was high time that I refreshed some skills.

Since both air and ice would make perfect wings I imagined huge wings to carry me and pulled it from the air from outside the window and some from the ice Jack left when he sat there. I briefly got the feeling I had known him very well at some point, but I had no memory of it! What had happened that made me forget a whole lifetime? Surely I had been someone else before I became like this. I have no idea what kind of spirit/fairy I am. Just that it has something to do with colors and imagination.

I could feel the wings form on my back and how they settled. I closed my eyes to further concentration. I felt this immense power sweep through my whole body and for a split second I could almost feel my memories return, I could almost remember, but also just almost. When I was done with creating the wings it all disappeared like it had never been there in the first place.

_Hahahahahahahaha!_

Huh? Who was laughing?! I turned around, but I could only see an empty room. Chills ran down my spine. Something horrible was going to happen soon. And I'm not talking about what I'm about to do. It felt a bit further into the future, but I couldn't tell how far. Any way I shook off the feeling and jumped out the window. The air felt like ice in my lungs as I tried to breathe while falling. Come on, you stupid wings! Work! I swear I fell right past North's office. And was that Jack? What was he doing there? No matter I had more urgent stuff to worry about now: like how to avoid hitting the ground...that got closer and closer real fast!

Just as I was sure I'd crash and smash to pieces I thought about flying next to Baby Tooth and that somehow triggered some memory inside my head.

I had closed my eyes while falling and now that it didn't feel like I was going to hit the ground with hundreds of miles pr hour I opened them. I nearly hit the mountain side, but besides from that it was an absolutely fantastic and wonderful feeling! Not to mention the view! Because I was busy admiring the view, not looking where I was going, I almost crashed into the mountain (again) and later I hit a corner on the castle with my shoulder and therefore lost a wing. Though strong they were still frail in some ways.

But it was only a matter of making a copy of one wing to make the other again. Disaster averted. I flew around for a little while, practicing moves and control, and then I took off towards Pitch.

I could feel my heart race in my chest. I was nervous and slightly afraid, but I didn't let it get to me. If I had felt sure in my abilities then everything would go/could wrong.

I knew I was hurting my new friends, but on the other hand I didn't want them to get hurt fighting my battles. Though I'm sure they could hold their own, but still. I had done just about everything alone till now and I figured I could do so again.

That nagging feeling of something bad happening kept popping in and out of my head. Well, if I couldn't shake it, I'd just ignore it for now.

I arrived at Pitch's cave and something smelled wrong! As I went in I wondered what had changed since I left.

The whole place looked worse than I remembered it or was it just because I had seen something more wondrous? I had just gotten into the main cave when a blunt object hit me hard in the back of my head and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I had some stuff come up, that and I needed a break from witting a bit. Also the chapter is quite short this time, but I'll make a comeback with a longer one later on. I don't know if it'll be the next chapter or the one after. It depends on the story and stuff, but I can tell you guys right now that the story is gonna be epic! **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to RxR! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Valentina's PoV:**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. So Pitch had been waiting for me...to think I was so blind I didn't see that letter for what it was. A trap!

"_So our little princess is finally awake. Welcome back Valentina."_

I could hear a voice coming from somewhere in front of me, but I couldn't tell if it was Pitch or someone else. I tried to get up, but quickly discovered that my hands and feet had been tied up. "Who's there?" "_Oh, you don't remember me, my precious?_" Okay, that was weird. Pitch never called me that...argh, good grief my head was really hurting again! It felt as if my brain was overloading with information or some little midget inside my head was hammering on the inside of my skull.

I presume this is what it feels like to have a hangover. I wouldn't remember if I ever got drunk and got a hangover the next day. Still I think this would beat a hangover by miles!

Then out of no-where it stopped hurting. Instead I found myself in a place that I knew so well and yet I never could remember why. Though I did recognize it as the pond near the Burgess. I heard some voices...5...no...3...nope...2 voices were coming my way. I immediately flew up and placed myself on a branch opposite of where I could hear the voices coming from. As they got closer to my position I suddenly recognized my own voice!

I had known the whole time who the other voice belonged to, but it surprised me to hear my own voice! What in the world was going on here?!

Well, I decided to watch and see. Okay, so sure enough my other self came running towards the pond, which was frozen solid, did I forget to mention the whole place was covered in snow? I apparently did. *snicker*

Any way back to watching: My other self had, what seemed to be, a pair of ice skates tossed over her shoulder and she was wearing...well...something that looked like what I was wearing and yet our clothes didn't look alike at all. She had wings, just like me, though they looked more like Tooth's wings. She didn't have any shoes on her feet, I was wearing purple/turquoise ballerinas. I could feel my memories slowly coming back to me now...this was about 100 years after I became a spirit and I had gotten to know...JACK! O_o (wait what?!)

Oh no, this is a week before he died! And a week before he became Jack Frost. During that week I had something really important I had to take care of...something that was so important that it depended solely on me or had it?

"_You're very close to remembering now I see. Yes, that was an important week, wasn't it? Now why did you have to go spoil all the fun by protecting this boy and sealing me away?_"

That voice! Now I remember why that week had been so important! Pashmena! She had gotten out of her 100 year prison and wanted to make the world an empty thing floating in space! The Guardians had failed to hold her off and she was coming for me. She had gotten this crazy idea that my powers would allow her to accomplish her goal.

I was saying goodbye to Jack that day and had asked him to wait for me as I had to go away for a few days. I then kissed him, for a long while, and the last thing I said/asked was for him to watch my skates while I was gone. I told him his sister could use them as much as she wanted to. I loved those skates and I had gone skating on the ice every winter since the day he gave them to me.

When I flew away he said something to me which I couldn't hear that well, but I thought it sounded like this: "I love you too and when you come back I have something to tell you!" I had turned around and looked puzzled at him to make him verify what he had just said, back then I wasn't sure if I had heard right, but he had just smiled that smile that had made me fall for him in the first place and waved at me.

I flew on to find Pashmena...that took me almost that whole week and when I found her or she found me, that's beside the point, it was mind fighting mind and powers fighting powers.

She was powerful and I was about to give up when Man in Moon told that there were a way to seal her up almost permanently. I was resting after another tiring battle. I had managed to hide both physically and mentally from Pashmena. But it would only last for a day or so, but it would be enough for me to gather some strength for one last battle.

He sounded so sad when he told me that in order to seal her I'd have to use the most precious memories I had. His voice got even sadder when he told me that not only did I have to use my most precious memories, but also those of the person I loved more dearly than my own life. One thing was to use my own memories, but to use Jack's too was more than my heart could bear. I don't know how to explain in words how I felt. I cried bitter tears and my heart felt like it had been frozen over and crushed into millions of little pieces. Nothing would be fine without Jack and neither of us would remember each other. I don't know how much time had passed, but when I finished crying I felt nothing at all. All the joy, color and positiveness I had had were gone. I felt like an empty shell...a cold, empty shell.

I tried to ask him if there were no other way, but the only answer I got was the most heart breaking silence I had ever known. I somehow knew he had probably looked at every option he could think of or find and this one was the best one he had found along with it being the the most effective option at the time.

I had no other choice but to trust him. The other choice was death and worse. He helped me get the things ready for the ritual. In my heart I swore that I would never forget Jack completely and that I hoped that when he got these memories back that he would forgive me. If he or I ever got them back.

The next day, the day that Jack died, I met with Pashmena for one last battle, but this time I would win and she would be sealed away for a good while. I didn't know for how long, but it didn't matter as long as she didn't get the chance to lay waste to the world.

Before she even got the chance to even speak or act I spoke those fateful words, but something went wrong. I didn't know how wrong it had gone or how powerful the spell had been till now. I had single handedly wiped my memories about who I was and Jack's too. I don't think MiM had known how powerful the spell had been. Parts of the Guardians memories got wiped as well. Not that they had known about me in the first place, but those about Pashmena were gone after this.

I guess you're all wondering how I came to meet Jack in the first place and how he could see me. Well, the thing is I had forgotten that every Valentine's Day I would be visible to all around me, well, if they were male that is. Thought they would forget ever meeting me the next day I was fine with that for years. To have a whole day where most people could see me was enough...until I met Jack. Not only could he see me, but he could also remember meeting me the day after! He couldn't have been more than 8 or 9 at the time, but he would always wait for me to show up every spring. I have no clue to what I did during the winter...that one's a bit hazy, but every spring I'd go to his house and spend all spring, summer and fall with him. A

year or so after I had met him the first time his little sister was born. She was the cutest little baby girl you'd ever lay your eyes on and that didn't fade as she got older. I would often help Jack look after her...no matter how hard he tried he couldn't be two places at the same time. I would be the one to tell him if she had wondered off (this was after she had learned to walk).

As time passed and Jack grew older he and I became very good friends. I don't know when those feelings of friendship turned into something more, but it happened little by little until that fateful week.

We didn't do much more than often hold hands and some times cuddle. Embracing wasn't something strange either. It was comfortable and nice. I would sit on his lap from time to time and he would sleep with his head on mine. I enjoyed those times very much.

We hadn't kissed yet, but it had been close a few times. The first time was when I said goodbye to him. Never had I thought that his lips were so soft or that he would respond! I knew that time was of the essence then and I had to break the kiss...frankly I only wanted it to be a quick kiss and be done with it, it was just too painful, but I guess Jack had a different idea about that.

When I tried to pull away he grabbed my arm, pulled me back and then put his other arm around my waist to hold me in place. Well, since I couldn't get away I might as well enjoy it and go with the flow. As we kissed I could feel a few tears stream down my cheeks. I think he noticed and broke off the kiss, looked at me for a moment, reached up to my cheek with his hand and wiped one off. This time he kissed me. I have no idea where he learned to he kiss like that, I hadn't taught him, but either way I liked it too much to complain.

The more time we spent like this the more my heart started to ache. I really did wish that I could live without having to worry about the likes of Pashmena. And just be with Jack for however long that would be. But I just loved him too much to let him or anyone else get hurt by Pashmena. I had to foil her plans or else no one would ever see the light of day again.

I don't know why Pashmena were the way she were or why she wanted to destroy the world and everything on it, but I just knew I had to stop her. Tears were running down my cheeks again when we broke off the kiss for the I-don't-know-which time, but this time I really had to go.

"Jack, I really must go this time, though I'd rather stay with you, still everything depends on me to complete this task. I'm really torn by this...I..." He put a finger on my mouth, gave me a quick last kiss and the rest you know.

I came to feeling like the worst scum in the universe. What a trip down memory lane! I was still tied up...dang it! Now how do I...? I hardly finished the thought when a ray of ice shot past me and hit somewhere in the cave. I doubt it had hit its intended target.

_Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha_

Urgh, I hated that laugh. I wish this was just some bad dream and that I'd wake up any moment, but fat chance, hon. Reality is far too cruel for that to be true.

As nice as it was to spend time in my own little mind I had to get out of these things I was tied up with. It didn't feel like rope or plastic or metal...well, never mind what it was I had to get free! I was such an idiot for not noticing that Jack had been following me! There was no telling what would happen if he got a clean hit on Pashmena.

"Are you okay?" Jack was by my side faster than I could say 1 and 2. "Yeah, but how did...why?" He tried untying me, but the things wouldn't budge. _"You like my special strings? They were made by nightmare sand, some jolly HoHoHo and a little dash of rainbow."_ Pitch/Pashmena stepped out just enough for us to catch an outline. "The others are on their way. Don't worry I got this one." I watched him get ready to fight. "Jack listen to me! You don't know who you're dealing with here!" "Sure I do! It's Pitch! I've defeated him before and I can do it again." No, he just didn't understand! "Jack! That isn't Pitch! Well, it is and yet it's not...it doesn't matter! What matters is that you don't..." Pashmena appeared again and Jack instinctively shot at her and got a clean hit. Pitch's body fell unconscious to the ground along with Jack. "NOOOOOOOO! JACK!" I flung up and hurried over to Jack. He was okay, but if something wasn't done fast he wouldn't be for very long. In fact he would be lost forever.

The thing about Pashmena is that is you hit her with an elemental force you open up for her to take over not just your body, but also you mind and everything you are. I was told by MiM that the only thing that could counter it would be lullabies. Why I don't know, but I'd be willing to do anything if it would save Jack.

"I told you not to throw a hit at her..him. Why didn't you listen?" I spoke quietly, even though he probably couldn't hear me even if I had yelled at him.

"_You do realize that he will be mine soon, right?_" I was getting real tired of her real fast! I stood up and I flung a string of colors around the room until it hit the intended target. She gave out a painful yell. Good, then she would get to feel the pain she was causing me. I was kinda surprised that I could hit her even if she wasn't in a psychical body, but right now I would go with anything. She seemed to be just as surprised as me. I couldn't see her, but I felt like she was giving me an evil stare. "_You haven't seen the last of me, Valentina! Mark my words! That boy will be mine and so will you!_" Not if I could help it.

I sat with Jack in my arms when the others came. It was then I noticed I had broken the strings.

Pitch was now coming to, but he shot one look at me and then he was gone. Good riddance! Then I wouldn't have to deal with him as well, but at the same time I wondered if it had really been Pitch all those years. What if it had been her possessing him all this time? I pushed the thought away and focused on what had to be done.

"What in the name of Easter is going on 'ere?!"

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, while holding Jack. Before I could say a word they were all over me and him. I gave them a very short explanation, then urged them to get Jack back to his room as fast it was possible.

They didn't seem satisfied with what I had told them earlier, because when we had placed Jack on his bed, they pulled me into North's office and demanded to hear the truth.

No matter how many times I told them in my head the result always seemed to be the same. Would they really listen?

* * *

**A short chapter again...well, that's what I get for writting during the early hours of the day. **

**I know that pashmena is fancy new york for sjal, but when I thought about her character then the name only fit her naturally. **

**I hope you like the story so far. I feel like I'm coming with a looooooooong story of some stuff that happended before the movie and after the movie, well, that part is just beginning. If you guys think that the chapter after this one is the last one you're sadly mistaken, because I'm just getting started! **

**This story just keep on getting better and better if ya'll ask me! :D**

**Hope you like it. Remember to RxR! **


End file.
